Love or Magic?
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: A prophecy states that if a Triste bonds with an evil follower of new magic, all old magic will die. Becca and her siblings Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are the only Tristes left in the world. To stop Voldemort, they will have to bond with their soul mates: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Can they fall in love and remain whole as Voldemort tries to tear them apart?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Prologue

**AN: So here's my new Harry Potter story **_**Love or Magic? **_**This is a Sirius/OC pairing. Now a lot of things are going to be changed in this. One, Sirius is still alive obviously. Two, Snape is probably still going to be standoffish, but not as much as he was in the series. Oh, and he didn't tell Voldemort about the prophecy. That was all Pettigrew. Third, Sirius was never believed to have betrayed the Potters, but still isn't able to raise Harry until after the beginning of this story. There will be slight Dumbledore bashing and MAJOR Ron and Ginny bashing. Sorry, but I really don't like those two and I need Dumbledore to be slightly hated in order for the story to work.**

**So in the prologue, we get the backstory of Sirius' leading lady, Becca. Mostly it explains her family and how Fate decided to mess with their lives. If it rambles, I do apologize, I was just trying to make sure that the backstory was told and I may have gone into too much detail. I hope you guys like and if you have any questions, please review or PM**

**Enjoy!**

** Prologue**

Many prophecies were made during the first Wizarding War. Many families fates were decided by those prophecies. The fate of one family would change the Wizarding World forever.

Narcissa Black never desired power, money or status. She hated most of the pureblood men she was paraded in front of and was disgusted by the stands purebloods had against other magical people and even witches and wizards of Muggle parentage. She hated all of it, but knew she had to play a part to play and played it well. The only two people that knew her true self was her sister, Andromeda, and her best friend Severus Snape.

Then the day came when she was told that she'd be married off to Lucius Malfoy after she finished Hogwarts. She was done playing her role and dreaded the day she graduated. She didn't want to marry him, as she was in love with Severus and he with her. They had been secretly dating since their 5th year, hoping that if she wasn't betrothed by their 7th, Severus could ask for her hand himself. Severus wasn't a pureblood, but being the only heir on both sides of his family had left him wealthier than the Malfoys, though he hid it well.

She and Severus tried to think of something that could get her out of the betrothal. While the agreement was binding, once she turned 17 she had the option of canceling it. Not that anyone expected her to, since Lucius was a 'great' catch. So they planned. Since Severus was already 17, they just had to wait for Narcissa's birthday during the Christmas holidays. She would continue to plan for her 'wedding' to Lucius, but it would be pointless. The day she turned 17, they would be married by Dumbledore in secret. The marriage would be secret, but legally binding. The only thing Narcissa needed to do beforehand was officially declare her betrothal invalid. Since she would be doing it in secret, Lucius and his family would not receive a notice. She and Severus decided that they would wait until after the summer to tell her family, making sure that the Malfoys were nowhere nearby to ruin it.

Narcissa and Severus waited and planned. Not that their plans weren't without kinks. Since Narcissa's birthday fell during the Christmas holidays, her family wanted to celebrate it along with another betrothal ceremony to Lucius, which unfortunately would make the original agreement bind a little more. Thankfully, Narcissa knew how to play the proper pureblood daughter who always got her way. She pleaded with them to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts for what would be her final Christmas there. She convinced them to celebrate her birthday and the final betrothal ceremony during the summer when she returned and even suggested that the wedding be pushed back until September because she wanted a fall wedding.

Her parents fell for it and were even able to convince Lucius and his parents to the same idea for the final betrothal ceremony and even the wedding date change. Afterwards, Narcissa was left alone to plan her future with Severus. They picked two of their friends that they knew they could trust as witnesses and Severus made the necessary visits to Gringotts and his trustee board to add Narcissa to the accounts and to take the funds necessary to purchase a house for them

Christmas holidays came and with it came Narcissa's 17th birthday. That morning, she and Severus dressed, gathered their friends and went to Dumbledore's office. To say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement. Still, after hearing their predicament, he did what was asked and married them after Narcissa officially rejected Lucius, canceling the betrothal. The vows spoken, the old magic of the ceremony binding them together, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape became Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape.

Their bond was strong, only new magic could trump it, but they didn't know it.

Their marriage, as planned, was secret but binding. The marriage parchment was sealed in a way that only those who had been present, as well as the wizard in charge of keeping it safe, would be able to read it. Their witnesses were sworn to secrecy as was Dumbledore. Consummating the bond, thereby sealing it against any known forms of invalidation, was easy as Narcissa and Severus were Head Boy and Girl.

The rest of the school year went smoothly, Narcissa playing the part of the dutiful pureblood daughter and Severus playing the best friend and 'bodyguard'. Severus had been asked by Lucius to protect his future bride. Severus agreed, playing the part well. Now, all he and Narcissa had to do was finish school and leave for their lives together.

Unfortunately, Fate had different plans. A month before they graduated, Narcissa discovered she was pregnant and nearly 4 months at that. The only reason she began to notice was because her robes were beginning to feel tight. Swearing Madame Pomfrey to silence, she was examined and the exam revealed that she was having triplets. Poppy, having been told about the reason behind their secret marriage, swore to help Narcissa during her pregnancy.

That wasn't the only blow dealt to them by Fate. Lucius, impatient for his bride, snuck into Hogwarts and took what he felt was his. Narcissa tried to fight him off, but was unable to. What was worse, he muttered his marriage vows the entire time, making Narcissa his wife by force. Severus found her only after returning from his patrol. He held his wife as she wept and vowed revenge. Unfortunately, a report could not be made because Lucius was technically within his rights to claim her, since he still believed she was his betrothed. When Narcissa told Severus what else he had done, it took all of his control not to go and kill Lucius Malfoy.

By reciting the marriage vows of the new magic way of marriage, Lucius had superseded their marriage vows. They were still married according to the old ways, but few followed the old ways. Severus was still her true husband, but so was Lucius and his claim at the time held more power. When the time came, Narcissa would have no choice but to take her place as Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. Only his death would release her from her marriage to him and allow her to return to Severus.

Graduation came, along with her original wedding day. Due to the advanced state of her pregnancy, Narcissa and Severus were desperate to keep their children safe until they could be together again. Hope came after Poppy was able to not only reveal the children's genders, but also their features. Two of them, both girls, resembled Severus in every way. The third child, a boy, had Narcissa's blonde hair and silver grey eyes. A heartbreaking plan was made then and there.

Narcissa would tell Lucius that she carried his child, thereby making the final betrothal ceremony pointless and a public wedding ceremony impossible due to the possible embarrassment. She would go to Europe for a year, giving birth to 'his' son while actually giving birth to the triplets. Knowing that it would be fatal if Lucius discovered the other two and since Severus could not explain their appearance in his life without some suspicion arising, Narcissa and Severus made another heartbreaking decision. Their two girls would be taken to the Muggle world for their safety. A spell was placed on them so Severus could keep track of them throughout the years. The spell would end on their 17th birthday and Severus would reveal the truth to them. It was a hard decision to make, but it was a necessary one.

It worked. Lucius accepted her request and made necessary excuses to their families. It wasn't out of kindness, but control. Lucius knew that if he did this, Narcissa would do anything he wanted. Still, Severus and Narcissa had one last plan of attack. Informing Gringotts of their situation, and since the goblins had always been treated kindly and respectfully by the Snapes, they were able to get the goblin's help in tampering with the blood wards on the birth certificates. Severus was able to claim his children, but also leave the certificate for his son blank to avoid Lucius' suspicions.

The rest of the plan worked and 5 months later, Narcissa gave birth to healthy, but small children. Their smallness would help in the deception with Lucius. She and Severus only had a few moments together before he would to leave with the girls and seemingly abandon his wife and son to a man he hated. So they took the precious time they had to bond and name their children. Their son they name Draco Gabriel Snape, while they named their girls Hermione Rose Snape and Rebecca Marie Snape, though it was quickly shortened to Becca. Night had barely fallen as Severus kissed his wife and son goodbye and left.

Severus' destinations that night were easy to get to, but hard to leave. Poppy had given him a list of Muggle and Squib families that were looking to adopt or foster a child. For Hermione, he chose the Grangers, a Muggle family with dormant magic in their blood. They would recognize the signs and be supportive once she got her letter. Becca was placed with the Jones family, Muggles who supposedly were open minded towards things that were odd. Only time would tell.

Severus left his two precious daughters in the hands of people he barely knew. He vowed to protect all of his children from afar, but he knew that he would have to be closer to them once they turned 13. His damn heritage, being a follower of the old magic, would manifest in his children once they reached that age, making their magic lethal and more powerful. The old magic flourished in his bloodline, making some call him a Triste. An old word for a follower of the old ways. He would help his daughters as much as he could once it manifested, leaving Narcissa to teach their son. She knew his ways and what texts to get. As he gazed up Becca for what would be the last time for many years, he vowed to destroy the man who had taken his wife, his children and his future from him.

Time passed. Severus became a professor at Hogwarts, alternating between teaching Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He kept an eye on his daughters and his son, with Narcissa's help. Her ability to play a part kept Severus closer to her and their son than he had hope for. To further gain Lucius' 'trust', Severus joined the Death Eaters, even though it disgusted him to serve such a man and be 'friends' with a man he hated.

Shortly after the birth of his children and Lily Potter's son Harry, two prophecies were made. One involved Lily, James and their son and the words frightened those close to them, but also gave them hope as the war ravaged on. If the prophecy was true, and little Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, then Severus could be reunited with his wife and children soon than he thought possible. For what Lucius didn't know was that in the original agreement he made with her family, if he went to Azkaban for any reason, Narcissa could divorce him and half of his estate and fortune would go to her and any children they had. Severus' hope rested in that if Voldemort was destroyed, Lucius would be arrested for his crimes and sent to the wizard prison. The possibility was likely, because Lucius was his right hand man. If Voldemort went down, so would Lucius.

The second prophecy, the one concerning his own children, frightened Severus beyond belief. The prophecy proposed two scenarios. If one came true, his eldest daughter would be bound to Voldemort for the rest of her life and old magic would die. If the other came true, and he hoped that it would in a manner, then she would be happy, alive and old magic would flourish. It would also weaken Voldemort to near death. Severus prayed to the old gods and goddesses that if this prophecy came to pass, that it be for the scenario that kept his daughter alive and safe. He got his wish, but at a terrible price.

Lily and James Potter were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and murdered on Halloween night. Harry was found by his godfather, Sirius Black and was about to be taken to safety by the man when Dumbledore showed up and enacted an old pureblood law. Despite the wishes of Lily and James that Harry be raised by Sirius in the event of their deaths, Harry was placed with his Muggle aunt and uncle away from the wizarding world. The old man further manipulated the courts and had restrictions placed so that neither Sirius or Remus Lupin, James' other best friend, could contact the boy before, during or even after he returned to the Wizarding world. Severus, remembering how hateful Lily's sister had been, placed spells on the boy to keep him as safe as possible. Lily had been one of the witnesses to his wedding. He would protect her son as she had tried to protect Narcissa and himself.

Unfortunately, his hope of reuniting with his wife and children was short lived. After Voldemort's supposed death, Lucius was arrested for his crimes but managed to weasel his way out of a prison sentence thanks to a corrupt Minister and a very well said lie about being under the Imperius Curse while serving Voldemort. He retained his place in society, but only just so. Without the prison sentence, Narcissa and Draco remained under Lucius' thumb. Luckily, Draco was like his mother. From the moment he could understand words and how to talk, he had known the truth about his parentage. He knew but played the role he needed in order to survive and protect his mother.

10 years passed and all the Snape children arrived at Hogwarts. Severus was eager to see them, especially the girls as he had only looked at them from a distance. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, a sly trick he used on the hat in order to keep up pretences. Becca and Hermione were surprisingly sorted into Gryffindor. At first Severus wondered why, but as soon as he saw how close his girls were to Harry Potter and how they were keeping him far away from the Weasley boy, and later the Weasley girl, he knew. They were protecting him and they didn't even realize it.

School years passed and he protected his children the best he could. As he promised, on their 13th birthday, he gifted them with the required texts in order to help them with their new magical power. The gifts were made anonymously, as it was not yet time for him to reveal the truth to the girls. They took to the books like mad and he could feel the wild magic within the three of them calm and settle in no time. They were naturals, Becca even more so. The marques that appeared when a Triste mastered parts of the old magic began showing before the end of her third year, the other two not until the end of their fourth. His daughter was powerful, probably one of the most powerful of her kind in generations.

Soon, another war began and Severus was forced to make a choice: tell his children the truth now or wait until it was too late. He talked it over with Narcissa in secret and they decided that it was time. When he told Becca and Hermione in their homes with their Muggle guardians, each family had a different reaction. The Grangers accepted it, knowing that there was nothing they could do to change it and also because they knew that Hermione was special. Becca's guardians on the other hand, well their reaction infuriated him. They tried to keep her from practising magic and forbid her from returning to Hogwarts. But they had no say for the family magic that protected Becca from any harm, emotional and physical, decided to kick in. She would return to Hogwarts and only come back to their home for short visits in order to keep the neighbors from asking questions.

Another year passed. Now it was the summer before their 7th year and things had changed. The war was still going on, and neither side was really winning. Casualties littered the streets and countless Muggles were killed. The war that started in their world was seeping into the innocent Muggle world. They needed a miracle and they needed one fast.

Little did they know, that miracle would come in a form none of them could ever imagine...

But would this miracle be made out of Magic...or Love?


End file.
